Lewis Archer
Lewis Archer was a male escort who became employed by Audrey Robberts and ended up developing genuine feelings for her . he and her began a relationship and Lewis quit his escort work when he realised it upset Audrey claiming he felt too old for the job anyway When at Peter Barlow,s bookies Lewis manipulated Peter,s stepmother Deirdre by flirting with her allowing him to stamp the betting Slips when her back was turned and later filling in the names of winning horses to make it look like he,d won on the day Audrey and Lewis were supposed to leave for Greece Lewis fled the country with the money leaving Audrey alone and causing a furious Peter to sack Deirdre Audrey found a letter at the platt family home from Lewis saying I tried . Lewis returned to England bumping into Audrey and her daughter Gail McIntyre so he pretended to be his twin brother Hugh but when the barman refered to him by name Lewis paid for the drinks and made a quick departure however later in the day Lewis willingly returned to the street paying Peter the money he owed plus an extra hundred and turning himself over to the police Lewis met with Audrey saying he was a changed Man and asking for a second Chance he later turned up at her salon and was threatened by her grandson David Platt when Audrey learned Lewis was having serious money problems they reconciled and he moved in with her While on holiday with Audrey Lewis Spotted Penny Thornley a woman he, d conned in the past and vanished leaving a confused Audrey abandoned later Audrey paid Penny off to prevent penny turning him into the police despite Lewis,s efforts to talk her out of it Lewis then began working at the rovers and became supportive of Gloria Price who was faking a terminal illness as part of a scam Gail then got involved in the scam to see if Lewis was willing to cheat on her mother with Gloria however Lewis rebutted Gloria,s advances out of love for Audrey then immediately informed Gloria,s family so she wouldn,t be alone he was however disgusted when he learned of the scam he then left Audrey furious she knew of the test and went along with it he quit his job at the rovers and asked his remaining wages be calculated and given to Audrey despite his love for Audrey Lewis used the split as an exscuse to go back to his old ways faking an injured back manipulating a guilt ridden Gail into taking him in he then tricked Gail into thinking he had feelings for her and they began dating though he refused to take things further because of his love for Audrey. Lewis blackmailed David,s wife Kylie over her one night Stand with David,s brother Nick Tilsley to get Gail,s username and password for her bank account Lewis emptied all the money out of the account and left a video rubbing his success in Gail,s nose while also expressing gratitude toward Audrey for making him happy he later sent someone to the house with money settling his debt with Audrey for bailing him out with Penny lewis spent the next four years living comfortably in Belize until money from the scam began to dry up and do he allied with Con Artist claivoyant Rosemary Piper Lewis Still Missed Audrey and remained bitter toward Gail so he sent Rosemary to claim her deceased serial killer husband Richard Hilman had put a curse on Gail,s family so Gail would pay money to re move it Roy Cropper discovered what Lewis was up too and performed a citizen,s arrest however when Lewis was alone in the car with Audrey he talked her into letting him go so he could pay Gail the money back as the police would seize it all if he was arrested Lewis indeed kept to his promises having someone. Transfer the money back to Gail,s account and began dating Audrey after he was released from prison and had fully re formed however Lewis began acting Shiftily after learning Audrey had inherited money from her Friend Archie Shuttleworth it turned out he was planning to propose as Audrey found him dead with an engagement ring in hand though Archie,s money was taken and Lewis was the prime suspect it turned Audrey,s grandson Nick Tilsey was the culprit. Category:Coronation street villains Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:In love Category:Scam Artists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains